New Year, New Perceptions
by Spikesgal248
Summary: Jack's feeling guilt all over after him and tru worked together at Xmas and feelings in him are starting to arrive. To save Jack's ass from Richard, Carrie finishes the job Jack was supposed to and the doover day, Tru's life is the one in danger.
1. Loose Ends

Summary: Jack's feeling guilt all over after him and tru worked together at Xmas and feelings in him are starting to arrive. To save Jack's ass from Richard, Carrie finishes the job Jack was supposed to and the do-over day, Tru's life is the one in danger.

_How I think Tru Calling should have ended since the loose ends weren't solved. Set after 'Twas the night before Christmas Again. First chapter really short so sorry but things will start to pick up soon.. this is more of an introduction and the small bits that have to be dealt with first. Please review. Thanks._

**RICHARD'S PLACE**

"What do you mean 'you can't do it?' We made a deal, Jack," Richard said, glaring at Jack.

Jack sighed, feeling pressured and tons of things that he wished he didn't. Things that were making this harder than it should be.

"I know, it's just. I need time."

"You don't have time," Richard said, slapping his hand down hard on his desk, "Harrison nearly found out, it won't take long befoer she does."

"It was a stupid mistake, she won't find out about you I swear."

Richard looked at him, he looked like a love sick puppy but then as Richard was slowly finding out that was the case, "A-Are you starting to like her?" Richard asked, pissed. This was never meant to happen. It had already happened once: what was it about opposites that made them attracted?

"Screw you," Jack said pissed off that Richard was onto him, "I just think that if I try to kill him again, she will get suspicious plus I'm just preserving fate. You know I'm not a killer." Jack said staring coldly at Richard.

Richard gave a bitter laugh, "Ain't we all. You killed Luc and Megan."

"Whatever," Jack said storming out, he wasn't a killer he was just keeping order in the universe, someone had to otherwise it would be chaos all over.

**THE MORGUE - AROUND AN HOUR LATER**

Carrie looked at Jensen sweetly, "She's not here but you can wait if you like."

Jensen looked confused, "Um..OK she just texted me sayign she'd be here."

Carrie smiled, making sure Tru's phone that she'd snatched was well hidden, "You know Tru she's probably just held up somewhere."

Jensen nodded, sitting down on possibly the only chair in the morgue. He looked around not noticing Carrie reaching into a draw and pulling out a gun.

Carrie looked at Jensen, holding the cold gun behind her back, it was heavier than she expected it would have been. "I really am sorry," she said but this couldn't be prolonged, it had to happen. She'd never had blood on her hands before though. Not until five minutes later.

"For what?" Jensen asked a tad nervous, he stood up, looking at her.

"This," Carrie said whipping out the gun.

"Woah!" Jensen said, taking a step back, putting his arms up, "L-Let's not be hasty now. You really don't want to do this. What's in it for you anyway its just some game or something." Jensen said, he really had no idea but he was stalling and although panicked wanting to know what this was about. He glanced at the door.

"One move and I'll shoot," Carrie said, "Then again planning on that anyway." Carrie said pulling the trigger.

Jensen stared at the flying bullet, which to everyone else who may have been watching would have seemed faster than anything possible in this life but to him was beyond slow. As slow as it may have seemed to go though, it didn't go slow enough for him to stop panicking, stop all the fear inside of him and to think sensibly for one moment and move him. His brain was working but his body just wasn't listening as he fell to the floor.

Carrie hid the gun quickly, she walked and knelt down beside him, it had been a good shot all things considered and he had seemed to die instantly, "For what its worth," Carrie whispered to the corpse. "There's nothing in it for me but it'll save Jack's ass."

She got up quickly and ran up to her department instead of being in Tru's and Jack's, if someone ahd found her it would ahve been beyond suspicious.


	2. Deja Vu

_This chapter pretty short and not a lot of action yet but things will start to pick up in the next chapter or so. Please review thanks._

Tru walked into the City Morgue, where she worked hoping this week she would only have the one job instead of the double life.

She looked around the place, thinking about all that had happened since Christmas. Her and Jack were back to opposite ends of the scale again, her and Jensen had broke up but they were still good friends, they both agreed that it would be better that way.

Tru smiled walked to Davis's office where he was, "Morning boss," she smirked.

Davis looked up, a serious look on his face. Tru knew that he usually always had a serious face but with this one she knew something was up.

Davis sat in silence for a few minutes not wanting to do this, her good mood hadn't help anything either.

"Davis, what is it?" Tru said, eyeing his cautiously.

"It's – Jensen," Davis said quietly, waiting a few minutes for Tru to process it.  
"W-what do you mean, how, what happened?" Tru said, her head spinning, she needed answers, she was going to save him no matter what. Again.

"He – are you sure you want to know this?" Davis asked painfully.

Tru glared at him coldly, "I need to know this."

"He was shot, Carrie found him this morning."

"Where's the body?" Tru said, all work, refusing to believe that he was dead again.

"Tru, I really don't think that's such a good idea."

"I don't care what you think," Tru said through gritted teeth, "I will pull out check every dam place possible if you don't tell me where he is."

Davis looked at the floor then looked up, "You going to save him?"

"What do you think? I'm not letting him die again," Tru said tears swelling, everyone she loved died, maybe she was cursed.

"You can't save him," Davis whispered hoarsely.  
"What?" Tru said beyond annoyed, beyond upset.

"You heard me." Davis said grimly, "I know you're upset and annoyed but he HAS to die and stay that way. He didn't ask for your help the first time and now he's dead – "

"Don't say that!" Tru yelled at him.

"He was meant to die and you know it, think about it, he's been different since he came back. People have to die. It's terrible when it's someone you love but it has to happen, no one lives forever."

"He died unfairly, twice! How is that right? I have the power to save him and I will."

"And if he doesn't ask?" Davis asked, worried about Tru, what was she going to do? He couldn't talk her out of this, things were going to get dangerous, even more than both of them realized.

"Then you better pray that there'll be another pick-up today." Tru stormed out, searching for Jensen's body.

Davis walked into the room to find Tru leaning over Jensen's body, holding his hand, crying and whispering, "How could this happen? How could this happen again?" over and over again.

Tru didn't even flinch when he walked in.

"Tru."

She looked up, "What?"

Davis looked at her, "I didn't say anything."

Tru looked slowly from Davis to Jensen and got there just in time to see his head moving to the side and hear him whisper, "Stop her."


	3. Why?

_Umm…Not sure what to say about this chapter so review please. Thanks!_

Tru woke with a start, not even thinking, just throwing on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, she ran to the morgue.

"Someone's excited to be at work," Davis joked as Tru walked in, then paused seeing the expression on Tru's face, "Rewind?" he asked.

Tru nodded.

"What we got?" Davis asked.

Tru was reluctant to tell him, he had been adamant yesterday when he knew.

"Jensen," Tru said.

Davis looked at her, "Tru I'm so sorry but you can't – "

"He asked this time, so save it," Tru snapped.

Davis kept quiet but they both knew what he was thinking: Jensen had died twice, both times were so close by and he would bet his life that it wasn't a coincidence.

Tru sighed, "What?" she said, giving in, knowing he had to say something.

Davis sighed, "Tru, forgetting for one minute, how you feel about Jensen, think about it. Twice he's died in about a month and both times it was a bullet. Maybe fate – "

"What are you Jack now?" Tru asked, pissed off. "Both times it wasn't meant to happen so we – " Tru paused, "Wait, it wasn't a hold up, he died here. It was murder. But who?"

Davis looked at her, wondering where she was going.

"There was no reason to kill him...apart from… to fix fate's plans. Jack," Tru said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to find him and kick his ass."

Tru turned around and ran out the door, wondering how on earth she'd find Jack, turns out she wouldn't have to look very hard, she turned the corner, banging into him.

She glared at him, "Just the person I wanted to see."

Jack smirked, "Ooh Tru, I'm working so whatever you're thinki – "

"Stay away from Jensen!" Tru said, her teeth gritted so hard she felt they were going to fall through or something, not that it mattered. The thing that happened next though totally shocked Tru.

"Why would I – ?" Jack paused and said softly, "He's the one who's dead?"

Tru looked at him, her gaze not so hard this time, "And the world's best actor goes to – "

"Tru, I haven't been near Jensen." Jack said, trying to work this out in his head. Either fate was stepping in for his failed attempt or Richard had hired someone. He'd opted for the latter.

Tru stared at him for a while. Why would he lie? To him it was all a job and she knew what he was capable of or what he'd do to 'do the job' so why lie?

She raised an eyebrow, "If you're lying – "  
Jack cut her off, there seemed to be a lot of that in this 'conversation,' "Why would I lie, Tru?"

"That's what I want to know," Tru muttered.

Tru started walking away but Jack ran and caught up with her, ""Where we going first?" he asked, genuinely wanting to help, mainly because of his feelings for her but also because he wanted to check his theory of fate and Richard.

Tru looked at him in disbelief, "What?"

"I want to help," Jack said as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Dude, you're evil." Tru said.

Jack sighed, "Do I really have to go over the 'I'm not evil just giving fate what it wants' speech?"

"I'll pay you not to," Tru said, "Already got it off Davis," she said bitterly, wondering why she was still talking to him and why she was telling him this.

Jack cocked his head to the side, slightly proud of Davis, maybe he had got something through to him the first time they'd talked about Jensen. He was a smart guy.

Tru started walking away again and Jack followed her. She stopped, taking a deep breath, before she did or said.. well, more did something she may regret later, "OK Jack, freaking me out. Why the hell are you trying to help?"

Jack shrugged, "Maybe I just like being around you."


	4. Help

_Hehe Thanks for all reviews up to now guys. Things are starting to get heated up all around so hope you enjoy. Please review._

That comment had both touched and shocked her but she wasn't letting either on, "God, Jack, stop messing, OK, really not in the mood."

"Hey!" he said shrugging again and smirking, "If I'm you know 'death' then should you really be using me and God in the same sentence?"

She glared at him, "Is EVERYTHING a joke to you?"

He bit his lip, pretending to think, "No," he smirked, "You're not."

"OK stop with the freakiness and stuff," she said, starting to walk away and shouting over her shoulder, "I have a murderer to find and a death to prevent."

Once again, Jack ran after her. Three times in what 10 minutes? Maybe he was trying to beat some kind of record, "I told you I'm helping."

"Fine," Tru said, pissed off at him for acting like he was and her for liking it, "but get in the way and I'll make sure you're body is the one lying dead at the end of this."

Jack stood with his hands back, "OK woah! I really do want to help, I'm going to go check something out, I think I might know something," he said, disappearing before Tru could say anything else.

Jack walked into Richard, "So was it you or fate?"

Richard remained calm, "Thought we were one in the same?" he said, in a way avoiding the question.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "We're not fate. We are or at least were its representatives or something but I'm not so sure that's the gig anymore."

Richard looked at him, "You agreed that she should never have saved him the first time," he said, referring to Jensen.

"I didn't say we had to kill anyone!" Jack said, beyond annoyed now.

"Well actually that had nothing to do with me," Richard said, going to sit in the seat behind his desk then looking up at Jack.

"Then what happened?" Jack asked, so he could help Tru out, "So I can, you know, make it happen again."

Richard laughed, "I think we both know that that's not happening however I'll tell you what you need to know because – well to be honest I want to see how it all turns out, if you know, you're still alive."

Jack glared at him, "No one is going to die today, sorry to disappoint. Tell me what I need to know, whether it's for your own kicks or not doesn't really matter to me.

Richard sighed, as if it was some major struggle in him, "You're little friend Carrie wanted to help out."

Jack raised an eyebrow, he knew she wasn't some little angel but he never thought she'd be able to kill anyone.

Richard nodded, knowing what Jack was thinking.

Jack looked at him and wondered whether he was lying or telling the truth, "If you're lying I swear I will – "

Richard laughed, "Sorry you'll do uh, what?" he said clearing his throat, as if he was secretly in hysterics but trying not to show it.

Jack looked at him and then stormed out, "You just better hope you're not," he said, knowing that Richard would be watching his retreating back.


	5. Not the same gal

_So I have no idea what you guys are thinking of the story so far so please review and let me know so I should continue it or not. I hate leaving unfinished stuff but if no one likes it there's no point lol so please review. I only have like one more chapter left anyways of this story so if you review this chapter it would help out a lot. Thanks._

**AT THE MORGUE**

Jack pretty much threw Carrie up against the cabinet in her office.

She smirked, "Jack," she whispered, "Didn't know you felt like that."

Jack pressed her into the wall, one arm and elbow digging into her so she couldn't move or escape, "I'm not playing games here, Carrie," he said bitterly. "Just tell me where."

"Where what?"

"Where you killed Jensen," Jack said through gritted teeth, pressing his arm in so I hurt more."  
Screw you," Carrie snarled, "That girls changed you and you don't even know it, don't think I don't know what's going on, Jack. The question is does Richard? And what will he do when he finds out what you've done? Tut-tut," Carrie mocked ignoring the pain that Jack was inflicting.

He rolled his eyes, letting her go, "Oh please gimme a break," he walked out of her office and phoned Tru straight away, not noticing Carrie watching him, waiting for him to leave. She didn't relive days but that didn't mean she didn't know some things and according to her clock, it was bye bye Jensen all over again time.

"Tru it's Jack," he said walking out of the morgue.

Tru, who was trying to find out who would have wanted to kill Jensen and not getting anywhere, rolled her eyes and sighing, "Yeah got that much. Is there a point to this phone call?"

Jack sighed, "Same old bitter Tru. I have news. I know who did it."

Tru froze, "Who?" she demanded.

"I'll fill you in later but right now I need to know when and where so I can stop it."

"I-I'm not sure what time, it must have been about 9 or something, all I know is Davis said Carrie found him in the morning, in the Morgue," Tru looked at her watch noticing it was 8:45, she threw on a jackt and headed to the Morgue.

"Tru, why would Jensen have been at the Morgue?"

"I have no idea," Tru said, that question hadn't crossed her mind before now.

"She lured him," Jack said quietly.

"Huh? Jack who's she and what you talking about."

Jack bit his lip, Tru was on her house phone, it was just an idea but apparently it all played out, "Tru do you have your mobile with you?"

"Um…no I left it," Tru paused, "At the morgue."

"Gotta go," Jack closed his phone and started running back to the morgue, which although it hadn't seemed like a very long call, was long enough to get him pretty far from the morgue.

Tru got there before him and hated herself when she let out that gasp and the one word of, "Carrie?"

Carrie standing with her back away from the door that Tru entered was supposed to be an advantage but after you let the person with the gun know, it's all downhill.

Carrie rolled her eyes not even bothering to turn around. Jensen was her target, she'd deal with Tru after.

Although in shock, Tru was pretty quick and in an attempt to distract Carrie from Jensen, Tru threw the only thing nearby: a book.

"A book?" Tru shrieked pissed off. "She was in a morgue with a killer who had a gun, "so I throw a book?" Tru thought, saying the last bit out loud without meaning to.

Lucky for them it worked, not that it done anything Tru would have wanted it to like knock Carrie out but it did make her turn on Tru, gun still in hand.

Tru glared at her, Jensen was safe, for now at least but if Tru was gone then what? She wasn't really in the thinking mode right now, she had to know something first, "Who the hell are you!"

Carrie laughed, "Ask lover boy," she pointed the gun at Tru with finger on the trigger but waited for a few minutes, wanting to surprisingly, hear Tru's reply.

"Uh… news for ya, me and Jensen not together so you can explain," Tru said nervously, trying to take a step back but freezing as Carrie's eyes were straight on her.

Carrie faked a look of boredom and rolled her eyes, "Oh no I meant Jack."


	6. The end?

OK last chapter. Feel free to say it sucks but say something! Thanks.

Tru raised an eyebrow of disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me. Where do you get your news from?" That comment had actually pissed her off a little more. As if it wasn't bad enough that Carrie had killed her ex once and tried to do it again then was standing with a gun pointed at Tru, then she has to go and say that? It wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't half true. She didn't want to admit it but there was a reason for the break-up with Jensen and not that he knew but after Christmas, the reason was Jack.

Carrie turned back to Jensen as she heard him moving, "Hey stay, I thought we were all having fun here."

Carrie didn't see but Tru made a gesture to Jensen, pretty much saying get the hell out of here while I distract her, only thing is, Tru didn't bank on Carrie actually shooting her.

After hearing noises and shuffles from both sides of the room, Carrie finally decided just to end it all here and now, she turned round and pulled the trigger on Tru's side, whilst Jensen got away, Carrie saw Jack only before it was too late.

Carrie dropped the gun as the bullet went into Jack and Tru crashed to the floor after being pushed by Jack. "I – I didn't, I –" Although pissed off by his feelings for Tru and everything that had happened earlier, Carrie was still upset. Jack was one of the closest things to family she'd had in a long time. After a minute or two of staring, open mouthed at Jack, she fled leaving Tru and Jack alone.

Tru sat up, looking at Jack, hoping that Jensen had sensibly, which he most probably had knowing him, went for help.

Was this how her life was going to be? She'd finally admit her feelings for some guy and then the next minute something would happen to them? Maybe she was cursed. She grabbed Jack's hand whilst letting a lot of tears fall and asked him, "Why did you save me?"

Jack coughed and replied, "Figured if you couldn't do your job I'd fill it and there's the whole I really like you thing."

Tru looked at him, if what she was about to say was in another situation she probably wouldn't have believed it but at this time she did, "Maybe it was my time to go."  
Jack gave a small smile, trying not to talk too much since it did hurt a lot, a bullet to the side tends to do that to you, "So, you get it now?"

Tru had to laugh, even through her tears, how could he still have a sense of humour in a situation like this? The laugh was shortened almost like lightening as Jack's eyes fluttered closed.

"Jack! Stay with me, don't you dare die on me, don't you dare, Jack!" Tru said to him, getting no response. Most probably not the best thing to do but she was panicking, she tried shaking him and after getting no response whatsoever, checked his pulse, which was doing nothing.

"Jack you can't do this!" Tru cried, "Ask me Jack, ask me please, its not your time, its not anyone's time, just ask me!"

Tru couldn't do anything but cry, wait and hope. After this was all over, she was quitting, she wasn't doing this no longer, after Jack survives, "You will ask I know you will. I'm not going anywhere till you do," Tru cried, resting her head on the chest of Jack's dead body and waiting, he was going to ask. Of course he was going to ask. He had to ask, "You have to ask," Tru said still in tears and not noticing the apparent missing Carrie standing behind her.


	7. Falling Into Place

_Didn't plan on continuing but hey thought I would since a couple of you asked, sorry it's a pretty short chapter.. So please review. Thanks._

She wasn't quiet enough but Tru looked up too late, she stared into Carrie's gun.

Carrie shrugged then said to her, "You know, it wasn't meant to go down like this. If you'd stayed away for one minute, he wouldn't be dead," she said gesturing at Jack, "Stupid little girl. It would have been one dead body and you've made it into three and you made me kill him!" she said angry.

"I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger," Tru said bitterly, although terrified.

Carrie laughed, a harsh laugh, "You know what I find funniest?" she said her fingers still on the trigger, ready to shoot at any moment, "When your dead no one will know it was me and I'm going to comfort Davis, be the only one there for him."

Tru gritted her teeth, "Stay. Away. From. Davis!"

Carrie laughed, "No can do," she started to pull the trigger at the same time Jack whispered, "Tru, Save me!"

Tru 'woke up' sweating, "Thanks Jack," she said to herself, quickly dialling Jack's number.

"Sup?" Jack asked, answering his phone cheerily.

"You're surprisingly happy," Tru said weirded out.

"Always am," Jack said, surprised to hear from her, "What can I do for you? Or did you just want to let me know your resigning?"

"What?" Tru asked confused, why was he so upbeat and arrogantly Jack, could he not? "Jack can you actually remember dying yesterday?"

Jack laughed, "Nice one, Tru. What do you want?"

Tru rolled her eyes, sighing, "We really need to talk, fast! Where are you?"

Jack was surprised to get the call from Tru and wondered why she wanted to see him, not that he had any issues with it of course but he was intrigued.

He smiled as he saw her then walked over to her and sat down at the table, "I have to ask… Why here? It's a kids Pizza Place," Jack asked, she had chose it.

"Because your safe here," Tru said, concern in her voice.

"Touching, Tru, really but I'm not in danger."

Tru shook her head, "You're wrong there. Rewind day… for me anyway."

Jack looked at her, she didn't look like she was joking, "Ok spill."  
"Yesterday Jensen asked for my help because Carrie killed him, I don't know why but you found out who it was and wanted to help me... another of life's unanswered questions," Tru said hurriedly, pausing, "You went to the morgue and you got shot instead, I followed. Carrie was about to shoot me when you asked and I don't know why she was doing it or how you found out but we have to save Jensen and you now."

"Why would you want to save me?" Jack asked.

"Why would you want to help me?" Tru shot back.

"Fair point," Jack said, "but I highly doubt you'd like to know."

Tru's mind flashed back to how he'd been yesterday: did he actually like her? And even worse did she like him?

Tru tried to clear her mind of those thoughts as she noticed Jack staring at her, waiting for a reply. She shook her head, "OK fine, but we need to stop this: how did you know where to go yesterday? How did you know Carrie was the killer?"

Jack looked at her for a minute then looked away, he couldn't tell her. He'd dreamt of this moment ever since he first fell for her yet he wasn't prepared for this.

"Jack?" Tru said.

"Richard," Jack said almost whispering, looking up at her.

"What?" was pretty much all Tru could manage; Jack had to be messing with her…yet that one word made a lot of things fall into place.


	8. It All Stops Now

_Hey guys, not gotta alot to say. Hope you enjoying the story; all reviews appreciated._

Jack closed his eyes; wishing not for the first time that he didn't have to do this, that things didn't have to be like this.

"Richard," he repeated himself, "Your father, Tru."

There was no point denying it, it all made sense yet Tru had to have it explained, "How?" she asked quietly. It wasn't like her to be quiet but thinking you know someone then finding out that their lives were based on a lie, especially your fathers wasn't something to take in easily.

Jack took a deep breath, there was no point in dragging this out. Both ways would hurt Tru yet telling her wasn't an option.

"You knew your mum could do what you do," Jack started, "But what you didn't know was that your dad could do what I do, he was 'death."

He paused to let it sink it and before he could start up Tru half said, half asked, "He killed her."

Jack nodded, "He didn't do it himself but he hired someone. He didn't need to do anything because for a while there wasn't a 'Life.' As far as anyone who knows about this, us, you were the next life after your mother. When your dad, when Richard first met me, I was a nut, I never lied to anyone about that. I was at the Schankman centre, cracking up, nto knowing what was happening. I knew I was reliving days but then I never because it wasn't possible. When he told me he could help and he knew what I was going through, I pretty much signed myself on for whatever would help me understand how and why. Being 'death' gave me purpose and the theories made sense," Jack bit his lip, pausing then continued, "The night Megan," he paused again; he hated thinking about that night even though it was always there. A constant reminder. One of the other things that made him want to quit, "After Megan things had gone too far. Richard told me I had to do my job, let her go but that was the hardest thing I ever had to do. After that I went back to what I knew, what Richard had, in a way, taught me but now I want out. I've never been strong enough to quit but I think its getting time where I have to do something. Carrie was supposed to be helping out a little, as a way in, get to Davis but killing anyone was never on my plan. Richard must have told her or she must have wanted to save me because Jensen was supposed to mine," Jack finished.

Silence.

More silence.

Tru had sat staring at the ground for about 5 minutes and when she looked up, Jack actually jumped a little.

"H-how do I know your telling the truth? This could all just be some stupid twisted little story of yours," Tru said, stuttering and raising her voice a little. She didn't want to admit it was her dad yet believing it wasn't all that difficult.

"Because deep down you know that this all makes sense," Jack said softly, watching tears starting to spill in Tru's eyes.

"Maybe but that proves nothing," Tru said bitterly, "How do I know that your not just trying to wing your way into my life so you can do exactly what my dad did to my mum? Only you might use your own hands!" Tru said through gritted teeth.

Jack got why she thought all this and everything but it didn't make it any easier hearing her speak like this. He would never be able to kill her,. He'd already killed Megan and although a lot of people said that after the first it was easier; Jack couldn't. He lived with his choice of Megan every day, every minute. No way would he ever be able to kill the woman he loved. No way could he kill Tru.

"Because I love you," Jack said, wicning a little as he realized he had told her finally.

Tru shrugged, shaking her head, "Yeah apparently Richard loved my mum; look how that ended," Tru whispered, wiping her tears away violently and walking out.

Jack tried to run after her but lost her in the morning crowd.

Tru looked in the mirror of her apartment, at the crying mess that was her. For a few seconds she considered phoning Harrison but she knew he would probably do something stupid. Kill Jack or Richard...Or both.

The funny thing, which Tru thought might have been what pissed her off most was that she believed Jack, every word and what pissed her off more was the fact that she knew she loved him too.

She sat on her bed, clutching her pillow to her as though it was her life, slipping away and she was trying to hold onto it.

She had to do something, she had lives to save; she had 3 lives to save yet she couldn't think.

The only thing that seemed to make sense right now was to go see Richard, saying or even thinking of him as dad as this point was vile adn gave Tru the shivers. She got up, trying to brush all the tears away and to stop the tears flowing. She slipped out of her house and headed towards Richards.

Jack got there first, he walked into Richard's room.

Richard nodded at him, "Jack nice to see you. How did yesterday go?"

"A little bit like Carrie killed me and now I'm a little pissed," Jack said.

Richard's eyes widened a little, "Wow. She is a sneaky one."

"She tried to kill Tru too," Jack said, wondering if he'd even care.

Richard glanced to his left where Carrie emerged from the shadows, "You really get around don't you?" Richard smirked at her.

Carrie shrugged, "I'm good so it seems. Do I get the honour to redo that again today?" she asked, saying it so calmly that it seemed like it was such a normal, everyday thing to ask.

Jack glared at her, his eyes glazing over, he looked back to Richard, who didn't seem to care about Tru in the slightest, "Your sick you know that right?"

Richard sighed, "I had such high hopes for you Jack," Richard said, pulling a gun from his draw.

Tru wasd close by when she heard the first shot go off and some shouting, she sprinted wondering who it was and how no one else had heard it; either that or they didn't flinch. She got outside just in time to see the position of Carrie, Richard with gun pointed at Jack. Before she had time to run in, save him, maybe get hurt herself, Richard shot the second bullet and a frantic Carrie jumped in front of it.

Tru jumped back from the door as Carrie fell hard to the floor, bullet through chest. That had been unexpected.

Jack looked at Carrie, lying lifeless on the floor.

A killer.

Killed him but the thing he'd never forgive her for was for attempting to hurt Tru yet lying on the floor, looking so innocent, Jack couldn't help but wonder why she'd took the bullet for him and he couldn't stop feeling that it was like he had lost a sister.

Jack turned at the sound of the door as he saw Tru enter and run over to him.

"Are you hurt?" she asked hurriedly, with genuine worry but also noticing that Richard was standing, gun still in hand. Also seemingly trying to wonder why Carrie had took it for Jack, after all, Day 1 she had killed him. Then again it had been an accident.

Jack nodded, still looking at Carrie until he heard the second shot going off, heading towards Tru.


	9. Happily ever after ?

_Hey sorry this took quite a while, hope you all enjoyed it though however sorry if there's a lot of mistkes there shouldn't be just my computer broke hence why update took forever and I'm stuck using a really bad one withotu Word so I apologise.. Please review, thanks. :)_

Tru was just about to pause when something beyond strange happened. Tru looked up tears in her eyes, she turned to Jack who was thankfully still alive. She swallowed hard, "Tell me you saw that?" she said looking for any sign of a gun. For a minute, she thought mabe she was seeing things, not wanting to believe it had happened and maybe Jack had pulled the trigger but apparently not.

Jack nodded. "But how is it possible?" Tru asked shakily

"Fate got it wanted," Jack said putting it together,"At the end of the day, 2 bodies were needed, it got them" he said looking towards the now, body of Richard. He'd seen it. All this fate stuff was screwed up and Jack had no idea and didn't even particularly want to know how the bullet had reversed and hit Richard instead. But in the smallest of ways, he was glad. It was finally all over and Tru was still alive.

"You OK...well ?" Jack asked not sure what to say, he was still her Dad, on some level.

Tru shook her head, walking over to her Dad and sitting down, ASK ASK ASK ASK, "Just ask me," Tru said thinking at first to herself then speaking out loud. She looked up to Jack, as if only just noticing that Jack had spoken. "He's not going to ask, is he?" she said, almost trancelike.

Jack shrugged; he wasn't going to lie to hr, he didn't know.

Half an hour later, changed that.

Jack was now sitting down in an office chair, Tru still beside his body. Jack was amazed at either how little security or how little no one cared to even check out what had go on in the officeor where Richard was. Maybe it was soundproof?

"He's not going to ask," Jack said gently

Tru nodded, she didn't want to admit it but some things had to be done. Anyways why did shecare after everything he'd done? Becase he's still my dad, a 'little voice' said to her, it was true. Some things just couldn't be denied.

"Can you take me home?" Tru asked Jack, like a lost little school girl, still not standing up.

Before Jack could answer, Harrison walked in, full of life, "Dad got some of those photos you - Tru," Harrison paused, looking around the place and getting the totally wrong idea. "Jack! What the hell are you - Oh right, dead Dad, Carrie and then - Get away from her!" Harrison yelled over to Jack going over to Tru, "Tru has he hurt you? Get up come on lets go."

Tru sighed, "Harry its not what you think," she told him getting up anways, "I'll just explain later OK?"

Harrison looked at Jack shiftily, "Tru, I trust you with my life, but tell me whats going on cuz I am way beyond freaked."

"Dad's a killer, fate killed him, Dad almost killed Jack but Carrie saved hm even though she was a killer, cliffnotes, deal with it," Tru said, she wasn't in the mo for storytime, she just wanted to go home, "Jack's good."

Harrison raised an eyebrow at Jack who was now standing up, "OK but if this turns out to be some stupid your going with your heart instead of your mind thing? Then I will kill him and knock sense into you, got it?"

Tru just nodded weakly, walking out of the office, they'd clear things up later.

**Week Later, City Morgue**

"So you and my sis are totally shackedup now right?" Harrison asked Jack, sitting on Davis's desk waiting on Tru and Davis to come back.

Jack laughed, glad that things were finall 'over with' he'd got the girl of his dreams and Harrison was back talking to him, because believe it or not he had always liked Harrison, although Davis was still...getting used to it.

"We're together, yes. Always liked the way you put things," Jack laughed.

"Oh god whats he been saying?" Tru smiled as her and Davis walked through.

"Nothing I swear," Harry said at the same time Jack said, "Quizing me about what his sister gets up to to at night," Jack smirked.

Tru laughed, glad that her brother and Jack were getting along like old friends, even though from some angles it could be a little creepy.

"Jack," Davis nodded a hello, "Harrison," he was getting used to Jack, putting the past aside, he wasn't a bad guy and Tru liked him, a lot. "So you two going to get off my desk anytime soon so I can do some real work?" He asked, messing a little.

Harrison nodded, "Yeah I have a job interview," he said looking at his watch," Crap! That I'm ten minutes later, gottascoot, luv ya Tru, see you tonight

Jack, bye Davis," Harrison said jumping up quickly saying byes and running out.

Tru laughed, "Had to be Harry," Tru said then added in, "You and my brother have plans tonight?"

Jack nodded, "We did have, that OK?"

Tru nodded, "I guess I just wanted to be alone, but you know another night."

Jack shrugged, "Yeah that sounds funner thn drinks at the Track," he smirked.

Tru giggled, "Why what do you have in mind? I just meant some movies and - "

Jack cut her off with a quick kiss, "Yeah well...even that sounds good."

Davis raised an eyebrow a little, "So back to the discussion of whether I'll get ANYTHING done today?"

Tru laughed, taking a hold of Jacks' hand, "We were just leaving, see you tomorrow," she said.  
"Bye Tru, Jack," Davis said not looking up from his computer screen. He smiled a little, it was good to see Tru happy, not that she wasn't usually, he just hoped it would last.


End file.
